Little Red Wolf
by Little Red Ace
Summary: Living here in a small villages I call La Push not big but i call it home. Nothing special here except all the boys here. My name is Seth Clearwater and most of time i go out in the woods. everyone knows me as Little red riding hood but no one knows my true identity
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This is a twilight werewolf's story I don't own any of the characters or they belong to Stephanie Meyer and please follow this person by the name of TurnItUp03 because the stories he made were super fantastical amazing stories so go follow his page and read his stories**

**Again I don't own the twilight characters books and movies and this story takes place like the movie Red Riding Hood so there are going to be villages no technology and stuff like that so enjoy the first chapter and if you like it I make more chapters to the story and I don't own the twilight movies books and characters and the stories of red riding hood and the movies either **

**P.S. THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION AND DON'T BE SHY LEAVE A REVIEW JUST TELL ME IF ITS GOOD OR BAD **

**LITTLE RED WOLF**

**CHAPTER 1: HOME IS WHERE I BELONG**

Hi my name is Seth Clearwater and I'm 10 years old and I have a red hood and everyone in the city of forks calls me Little Red Riding Hood. It was dark the streets were abandon since it's a full moon and everyone knows that in a full moon the werewolf comes out and plays with its food. And so I'm so stupid and leave my friend's house at night time were the werewolf comes and stalks it's pray yippe for me I get to die early. So trying to fast walk and looking at every corner just in case and being worried because my family must be worried sick of me and they might think I might be raped or killed. So know as a few more blocks and I'm close to home safe and nothing to worry oh shit don't jinx myself. Then out of nowhere I heard a sound and I'm stupid enough to go and find out but then I heard another noise and I thought could it be the wolf or just kids playing on top of the ceiling but then I heard something fall and I went and follow that noise and it was kids about my age being thrown from the ceiling I got scared and I ran but I knew that was a bad idea because I was running from the wolf and it was behind me and he was running towards me and I tripped and fell and then as I fell I fell on my right on top of a rock but that was medium size and as I fell I broke my foot I heard a cracking noise I saw my foot dislocated I was scared and I was afraid because the wolf was coming straight at me he was sprinting and I was crying and screaming saying "IS ANYONE OUT TTTTTTHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEERRRRREEEEEE!" but then he stopped and transform into his human side and as he transformed he was tall with a black shirt pants and black boots. Then he turned around and looked at me and he was smirking with a scary smile and I was trying to get up but I couldn't so I was backing away with my hands to the ground and I was still crying and scared at the same time. "Hi there Little red do you want to play a game I could be the big bad wolf while you play the innocent little bratty sexy girl I fuck but since you're a boy I'll go easy with you" but I backed away and as he was touching my cheek. But then I said "why are you killing innocent people you fucking monster" and then I hit him right in the cheek but it hurt and I broke my hand but I thought that in his human form he would get hurt but I was so freaking wrong. "You shouldn't have done that you little bitch" and I was afraid and he started to like when I was crying and getting more scared and he called me little bitch. Out of nowhere he disappear and I thought it was over or it was just a dream but I closed my but it wasn't a dream it was real then I got up but my foot hurt more when getting up because I put more pressure but then he came back but in his wolf form and he came closer and I backed away limping from one foot and I knew what he wanted to do from the beginning when he met me a moment ago but then he was fast and he bit me in my shoulder and he said "you are my bitch know and if you hook up with anybody and you and someone did sex I would kill them and then punish you the same way they pleasure you and I can find you know that you are my imprint you are mine and no one can take you away from me" and I said "w..What's y…. your name" and he said "Paul…. Paul Lahote and I'm 15 and what's your name" "Sss…..Seth Cccc…..Clearwater and I'm 10 years old". Then he left and as I got up I saw him transform into a wolf and he was howling and he looked right at me. And I started to walk and my bone was fixed like magic and so did my hand.

But then I started to walk to home and I walked up the stairs and opened the door and I found blood on the floor and I opened the door more and I found my parents dead blood on the floor walls ceiling everywhere and I screamed and cried saying "WWWWWHHHHHHHYYYYYYY NOT MY PARENTS" then people looked over here and they felt sad for me and as the I fell asleep next to my bloody parents and I think someone was knocking at the door and I looked out the window and it was no other then my sister Leah and she came in and she saw me covered in blood and she was worried and she already know about our parents died and that's it horrible for her to because my mom gave birth to her and they both took care of her and took care of me when I was bay until yesterday. But know it's time to move on and go and live with my sister at a small village called La Push but I wasn't ready to go and leave Forks but my sister told me it's time to leave this place or else people might think I killed them and I didn't killed them but people might throw me in jail for killing my parents. So I graved a load of cloths in a bag and left the sanctuary of my home where I was safe until that night when a curtain werewolf came and bit me and called me his and only his and that he can find me and he gave me a curse for every single full moon I go kill innocent people and I can't tell anybody because they would kill me and hunt me down till I die and it's all Paul's fault because he gave me this god damn awful curse that I wish I never had but as Leah was waiting for me the last thing I would do is remember what happen yesterday and I left my red hood in my room cause what happen yesterday and as I got inside the coach and then Leah said this "let's go home my good dear sir" then as I we were moving I saw nothing but almost everybody I knew and leaving my past and entering a new life and then as the last block before we left the city I saw a black figure and I thought it was him but I thought I was hallucinating him cause I didn't get enough sleep and then Leah said this "Seth are you ok" and I was like "no I didn't get enough sleep since yesterday" "you should get some rest I'll wake you up when we get to La Push" then I fell on the side of the window of the coach and I fell asleep till we get to La Push I just wish none of this ever happen and everything went to normal no Paul no killing my parents not becoming Paul's bitch and not becoming a werewolf.

**SORRY AGAIN MY FIRST FANFICTION ANYWAYS I KNOW IT WAS SHORT BUT MY FIRST FANFICTION AND LEAVE A REVIEW AND FOLLOW A GOOD AUTHOR BY THE NAME OF TurnItUp03**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I got since my 1****st**** chapter didn't get many people to read but I don't care as long I get people to read them but I want to give a shout out to one of my best author in fanfiction by the name of TurnItUp03he is a great author and a new friend author I made friends with because he read my first fanfic and I would like to give the author a shout and read his stories by the name of FreeSpirit15**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS & THIS CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER AND I DON'T OWN THE MOVIE OF**

**RED RIDING HOOD OR THE STORIES **

**SO LETS START WITH THE FANFICTION WITH PAUL'S POV**

**CHAPTER 2 **

**LITTLE RED WOLF**

**PAUL'S POV**

I couldn't control myself and he was so so so perfect and I threaten him if any one touch him I would punish him wow that's the worst I made with any human who is way younger than me but as long as I can find him he can't run from me even if he is sorry for running from me. But as he leaves me I'm so sorry for what I gave him and I gave him a terrible curse he won't forgive me for what I gave him but it was my wolf I can't control him and when it's a full moon I can't control it he goes and finds that special one without being nice and sweet I'm stuck being a lonely teen with no one being by my side and comfort me with my mates love. "WHAT YOU THINK ITS MY FAULT" said Paul's wolf "yes if you were a little more careful and gentle we wouldn't be in this situation all lonely with no one to have love and know he is gone out of our lives I know I can find him but what good with that do" "you can find him but you have to force him threaten him to be yours and if you don't you know who will" said Paul's wolf and growling when finishing talking. "I WILL BECAUSE HE IS OUR IMPRINT AND NO ONE CAN TAKE HIM AWAY FROM US I GAVE HIM THE BITE AND NOW HE WILL BE OURS OUR LITTLE BITCH AND WE CAN DO ANYTHING WE WANT" said Paul's wolf with his husky dangerous voice. After finishing talking to my wolf I decided to go for a walk and as I walked pass Seth's house all I see is blood in the front window and I thought if he killed himself to be away from his parents or if my wolf did this so we could be his only family.

So I walked inside his house but I see is blood everywhere and I panicked

And ran everywhere and only see is his red hood and I was son fucking angry with my wolf and I graved his red hood and took it and left running angry and I was about to phase into my wolf form so I can find Seth my baby my soulmate my missing piece to be happy if he is still alive and maybe tell him sorry for how my wolf treated him and what he did was so wrong very wrong for giving him a curse that he didn't even want and then out of nowhere my wolf took control over me and he started to fight me. Then as the moon started to rise up it was becoming in another full moon and then I went into an alley of two houses close to the woods and then I saw the full moon and then I was phasing into my wolf form and my eye turned red and I looked angry because of my wolf and he took over my body and I ran in my wolf form and ran into the woods.

**Back to Seth**

And so as Leah woke me up and I saw a sign that said this "now leaving Forks and now entering La Push" and as the village gates open and all I see were people looking at me and then I see were a group of boys at Leah's house I don't know if they help Leah or they're just Leah's friends. But as I got out I graved my bag full of clothes and went into Leah's house and I know it's neither big nor small but at least it's a roof over my head. But when I got in the house I see Sam one of Leah's ex-boyfriends with his wife Emily. So I felt awkward between her ex-boyfriend and me being here with them both in the same house. "I'm sorry for what happen to your parent Seth" said Sam "its ok" I then stated to cry and then I ran out the door but then I tripped on a rock and some guy graved me before I'd fell to the ground.

"Hi my name is Jacob but you can call me Jake for short" said the man

"Thanks and my name is" then he said "I know it's Seth Clearwater your sister Leah always talked about you and welcome to La Push "

I couldn't stop starring into his eyes as he held me but he had to let go of me and then as he left I couldn't stop and think about ever since he held me.

**5 YEARS LATER **

Know that in 15 years old I won't be babied around anymore and ever since then I see Jacob and his gang and he always smiles at me I liked him no I loved him I get this feelings that I want him and adore me. But those are just my feeling about him and he wouldn't love me like that to me he treats me like a little brother.

But know that my parents are gone and my sister taking care of me and not knowing if Paul is still out there looking for me and seeing if someone fucked me but I haven't lost my virginity yet.

"Seth come here I need you give grandma this basket full of food and wood and other stuff to her" "ok well where is the basket full of stuff" "in the kitchen" "ok I found it I going to grandma's house and give this to her" "hey Seth just be careful ok the woods are full of dangerous creatures and criminals who just kill innocent people" after she said criminals who kill innocent people it just remind me of Paul. So as I walked out of the house I saw the group of guys and Jacob was there and I saw that they were going to cut wood but then I started to follow them into the woods but the then as I saw him and he was cutting trees and he was sweating and as the sun hit him his skin was gleaming because of the sweat and as someone was saying Jacobs name I like always played games with him and the I tiptoed slowly so no one will know I'm here but I took his ax and ran to a tree close to the spot where Jacob works and then heard footsteps then I came out and he looked at me and took the ax away from me. Then out of nowhere I kissed him I was just so frustrated and I had to kiss him and then he broke my first kiss. "What the hell was that Seth" then I graved the basket and ran in the cold weather he started to chase me and he came in quickly and then he tackled me into the ground and then he kissed me and I was surprised me and then he said "I've wanted to do that in a while and you did it for me" I was surprised that he wanted to kiss me for a long time and then he started to kiss me more but I told him that I can't kiss him right know because I have to get to grandma's house and i have to go there before night time and he has to get to his job before his buddies go on a search party and come looking for Jacob.

So as I walked to grandma's house and I looked in every direction

Just because of what happen 5 years ago and what Paul gave me curse marks that cannot be faded because I'm a werewolf know forever until I die. So as I saw a dark figure and I knew I was already here and it was getting night time and the moon was out already and I knew I was fucked if I didn't get inside my grandma's house I would be killing innocent people but as soon as I knocked on the door and before the moon appeared grandma opened the door and then I closed the door and then I heard my heart beat fast I was so scared. "Seth are you ok" said my grandma. Then I said "yea I'm ok grandma I just saw a wild animal" "well since you are here I want to give you something and as I saw the present grandma gave me it was a brand new home made Red Hood just like my old one but much bigger so I thank her and gave her a hug and so as I gave my grandma her stuff that Leah gave her.

And so know I had nothing to do but wait until morning or until I stop of being scared of the moon and phased but control my wolf because one time when it was a full moon and I phased and killed an innocent mother that had a baby to deliver and I killed a baby not yet born. But I can't phase and go on kill innocent people.

But I just cried of the memory of what Paul gave me

a death wish and I felt terrible for him to and what he did is unforgivable but then I just fell asleep and forget about Paul and his curse and my curse and live a normal life.


	3. Chapter 3

**OK SINCE I GOT GOOD REVIEWS ON MY SECOND CHAPTER OF LITTLE RED WOLF I WILL CONTINUE ON WITH THE STORY OF LITTLE RED WOLF SO I DON'T OWN THE BOOKS THEY BELONG TO STEPHANIE MAYER AND I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE STORIES OF LITTLE RED RIDING HOOD OR THE MOVIE OF RED RIDING HOOD AND I DON'T THE CHARACTERS OF TWILIGHT I ONLY USE IT FOR FANFICTION FOR THE READERS OUT THERE WHOI LIKE FANFICTION**

**CHAPTER 3**

**HE IS BACK **

Well since I want to live a normal life and since I did kiss Jacob and he liked me I think I am living a normal life with a curse bite that I'm going to forget and I don't think Paul is ever going to find me if I rub something to block my smell of him. But since I woke up and I told my Grandma that I'm going back to La Push with Leah so she gave me a hug and a kiss and told me to be careful and take care of Leah.

So as I put on my new Red Hood on because of the cold weather know I can be called Little Red Riding Hood and as walking in the cold weather and all the snow know I can see everything and know if I see Paul I can run and hide in the village full of innocent people that he can murder ah man I can't escape him unless I rub some other smell that his senses will not work. But I can't worry about him all I could dream about was my Jacob and he must be worried about me right know and I haven't told Leah yet about him and me cause she already knows I'm gay and she will freak out if I told her that me and Jacob are together. But I will have to tell her someday but she will not like it but who gives a crap about it. So as walking in the silent forest covered with snow and a cold weather could kill anyone I was just looking for some way to get Paul's odor because of the bite he gave me it also smelled of him and I hate his smell I hope no one can tell his odor and if Jacob finds out that I've been with someone else we won't be together and if Paul smells me from far away he will kill Jacob and he will punish me for what I have done but good thing I have some mint leaf in my basket that grandma gave me in case if any animal would want to kill me. But I haven't seen an animal so that worked for a while. As I reach the gate of La Push and no was out there and I thought that they had a party and they all fell asleep but I was wrong and people came out of the bar and then they were all screaming and yelling so I ran all the way to the bar and all I see is men yelling saying that the wolf is back to hurt this village and all I think was it has to be Paul since he killed innocent people but then I hear one person that I knew since I was 10 years old and he said "I know were the werewolf is at and I've seen it once" then I turned around and he was there but he looked at me like if I was the murderer. But then out of nowhere the priest came and "don't worry I send a messenger to look for father Mason and he will kill this monster that terrorized our beloved village" then Elliston one of the guards of the village came and said "we can't wait either we kill it or it kills us" then they all screamed and yelled saying we are going to kill this beast today. But then as they all left screaming and yelling and people cheering I was all left alone in the bar with Paul for 5 years I scared having nightmares about him and now he found me and I saw my old red hood they one I left the day he killed my parents the day he called me his bitch and the day he gave me a curse mark.

"Hi Seth don't you remember me" he came closer and I backed away getting all scared and he was pushing me into a corner in the bar his hand came in closer but only one finger touched my check and he said "shhhhh don't cry little red BITCH your Big Bad Wolf is here to punish you for leaving me all alone for 5 years thinking that you killed yourself or leaving me for eternity" but then I started to have some flashbacks about the day he gave me the curse mark" "what do you want you bastard" " I want you to leave this town and come with me to escape or I could kill all the people you care starting with your stupid piece of shit boyfriend you have and remember what I told you about what I said 5 years ago I said that if someone made you theirs that I would kill them and I will punish you" so then I thought and I was like "why should I listen to you you gave me a curse mark and you were about to raped me when I was still young and you were like 15 and know I'm 15 and you are 20 now but you can't rape me anymore" "well you got that wrong I can kill everyone to be with you and only you your precious boyfriend can't save you since he isn't like me and you werewolf material that can kill anybody. But he had a point he would kill anybody to be with me "we'll let me kill someone in this trip to kill some wolf and I'll let your boyfriend live till I want to kill him bye Little Red Wolf" and I was so fucking mad and scared again I'm going to have more nightmares again about him and as I was close to the gate Jacob was about to leave he was near me "hey Seth here take this" he gave me a symbol of a wolf that was bracelet that he made himself and he gave me a hug and he kissed me in front of everyone and even of my sister Leah and Paul saw and I was crying cause I now know that Paul would kill him know and I said "Jacob I think we shouldn't see each other" and I was crying and he said "why baby we can be together forever" then I ran away and I saw Paul smirk at me from far away. Then I went to Leah and I was going to tell her everything starting about the day I was bitten and as the men left to kill the wolf

**AT LEAH'S HOUSE **

"Leah are you home" "yea I'm home and can you please tell me why Jacob kissed you I'm not mad that you are gay but I already knew you were gay" "I can tell you but first can you keep a secret till your death please" "yea anything for you Seth"

**AFTER TELLING LEAH THE SECRET AND EVERYTHING THAT'S BEEN GOING ON **

"Seth why haven't you tell me that this guy named Paul tried to rape you 5 years ago and he gave you this curse mark of being a werewolves and he killed our parents just to be with you I'll keep I a secret but he made you break you and Jacob apart or else he would kill Jacob and punish you with sex" so Jacob could be killed already and I'm here crying for what I have done with him and probably not even going to apologize. And the last thing he gave me was this bracelet symbolizing a werewolf and in the back of the wolf it said J+S=3 and know I felt really bad but it was Paul's fault but all I could think was if Jacob was still alive. All I could do is wait till they come back

**WELL THERE YOU GO GUY READ MY NEXT CHAPTER OF LITTLE RED WOLF AND REVIEW I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT THIS CHAPTER WASN'T MEANT TO BE LONG BUT NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE ABOUT JACOB'S POV AND PAUL'S POV AND THE GIANT PARTY THEY HAVE TO CELEBRATE ABOUT KILLING THE WEREWOLF OK I'M NOT TRYING TP RUIN THE NEXT CHAPTER BUT THANKS TO THOSE WHO READ MY STORY I LOVE YAH GUYS 3 3 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**WELL SINCE MY FIRST STORY IS GOING GOOD I WANNA MAKE A HORROR TWILIGHT STORY BUT THIS HORROR STORY I'M MAKING IS GOING TO BE GOOD I WANNA MAKE IT WHEN NIGHTMARES COME TO LIFE AND SOME PEOPLE MIGHT REMEMBER HIM AS FREDDY KRUEGER AND SEE IF PEOPLE MIGHT WANT TO READ THIS STOEY BUT FREDDY IS GOING FOR SETH AND NOT FOR BELLA IF THAT WHAT PEOPLE THOUGHT…..**

**WELL SINCE THIS IS THE 4****TH**** CHAPTER OF LITTLE RED WOLF BUT I STILL DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR THE BOOKS THEY BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER OR I DON'T OWN THE MOVIE OR THE STORY OF LITTLE RED RIDING HOOD**

**CHAPTER 4**

**THE WOLF IS DEAD IS WHAT THOSE IDIOTS THINK**

**JACOB'S POV**

Well since were going to kill the wolf and this mysterious men who came out of nowhere told us where the wolf hides since he saw the wolf one time but I'm actually worried about why Seth told me we should break up and see other people it was so wrong that I kissed him in front of his sister and in front of the village but maybe he was embarrass of me kissing him maybe he wanted it a secret and I was so stupid of me doing this to him poor Seth and I'm here risking my life for his safety. "Hey you" said the mysterious men "what's your name" "Jacob and might I say the same to you" "Paul I saw what happen to you in the village with Seth" "how the fuck you know about Seth" "well I've dated him before and he broke my heart the same way he did to you he always breaks up with anybody just to be with any other person" "and so you dated Seth before me" "yea and he left me for about 5 years" " and Seth is 15 years old minus 5 years he was 10 and how old are you" "20 years old Jacob minus 5years I was 15 years old Jacob" " So after he left you he went on and found me he must be a real hoe then" "Yes Jacob good thing he broke up with you he could have gave you an infection well I'll leave you and lead the way to the cave of this monster" well I at least me and Seth didn't do any sex or I will be a daddy and he would gave me an infection.

**PAUL'S POV**

Well this idiot believed me that Seth was hoe and he had an infection and know that they broke up Seth is mine again and Jacob might not even forgive Seth or even talk to him so my plan is going on its path. "Hey Paul which direction did you see the wolf go in the cave" "well I saw him go to the right path" so as we all went in the cave there were 2 more paths and so since I was leader I took some of the men into the left path and since people picked Jacob to be the other leader and he took the right path and so our lite light was blow by the wind and I knew that was time to get away and start to kill them one by one.

**Back at the village**

**SETH'S POV**

All I heard was roar from the mountains since I have a good hearing from the bite and I was woken up but I have to save the people out there and I graved my Red Hood cape and left running towards the gate but since the gate are close I had another way out and take the woods to the mountains. So I took the form of my wolf and I ran like hell to save those innocent people but as I heard more scream but as I got closer I turned into my human form and got I could swear to god that my cloths would disappear since of my huge wolf form but I was wrong but all well so as I ran as fast as I could I followed the screams and roars of the innocent people and Paul's roar I came in quickly and took a pocket knife from my boot and stabbed him and as I fell because he was too strong and he was moving left to right he looked at me and I knew he was going to kill me but then as running to different paths of the cave I came into a death end. I saw a regular wolf and stupid of me came Paul and the wolf were working together to kill me but then as the regular wolf came and ran towards me Paul saved my life and he killed the wolf with just one bite and his came of his body. Then Paul turned into his human form.

"Don't be afraid give me your pocket knife and I'll not kill you"

So I did what he ask me to do and he put blood in the knife and so then he gave me the knife so that people think that I killed it and then later on the group came in and someone was missing and I thought it was Jacob but then I saw him and my heart race up cause I was scared and Paul was looking at me and he was mad at me. But the person missing was Collin's dad was missing and I knew a certain person I know killed him. But as we all were walking some random guy came and found the dead body and they took the body and buried in the ground outside of the mountain cave and some other random guy got a long stick and got the head and stick the head of the wolf in the stick. Soon as we got out of the cave and almost everybody was out of the cave even Jacob was walking ahead of everybody he must be frustrated with me and this whole situation. "Paul come her please" "yea baby you want a kiss from your knight and shining armor" " NO YOU STUPID PIECE OF SHIT" "better watch yourself Seth I could beat your ass right now and you now that is true" "well it's your fault that you made me so fucking depressed and you made me break up with Jacob and now I don't think he might talk to me" " well that was my plan to make you break up and then I told him lies about you being a hoe and I told him that you just break up people just for the fun of it and just to play with people's feelings". So as Paul left and I was left alone and I was thanked that I was left alone and as walking alone to the village I stumbled into some sort of broken down castle I was following it and maybe find a short cut to the village instead taking the long way that will take all night long. So as I saw the castle more but it was more broken down then when look at it from way far. So all I saw were broken down piece of the castle towers broken down or fallen to the ground and know that I came in the broken down Castle I saw paintings of some sort of royal family and as I rubbed the painting I saw a king and Queen a princess and Charming Prince and as I saw the Prince I saw the reflection and it looked like Paul and I fell cause I looked at it and I had some sort of picture stuck in my head of Paul's wolf popping out of the picture. So as I saw a book I graved it and it had writing all over the pages and I had a page of Paul's picture and I had like scratched out of the page. So I ran from this horrible place that Paul has lived in and as the gates were about to close and I ran as my little legs could run. I made it just in time and everyone was getting ready for the big party of killing the Wolf. I saw Collin and Brady my two best friends in La Push and they were getting ready for the party.

Soon some guards from some different place came with a coach and everyone was getting out of the bar

All I saw where some guy come out of the coach and the our priest came out thanking this men that we don't know "hello people I'm Father Mason they one who killed an Alpha a long time ago well since I'm here telling you the story of killing the Alpha who was my wife and here is my wife's hand in the box" "well we don't need your help we already killed our wolf here is his head to show you" said some old guy. "Well you killed a normal wolf" "no we killed the actual thing" "well the wolf don't come out in a regular full moon I'll show you something" as father Mason took out a mysterious box and as the place this box in the center of the bar and we all enter the bar the open the box and as they opened it all I see was a model of the solar system "as earth and moon are align the red planet is behind the moon the red and the moon make a new moon called the Red Moon when the wolf goes for its prey for 7 days and he can't come in the morning day light and can't cross holy grounds your wolf id human like anybody here it could be you sister your friend you enemy you boyfriend or someone new into town" and everyone looked at me since I was the only person here and people looked at Paul since he came in yesterday. "You're wrong we killed the wolf and you can't saw anything" "ok but if anybody gets hurt on a red moon it's your fault" so as people got ready and I looked at Paul and he and I knew he is going to kill some people today and he and I knew that the wolf he killed for a trap was part of his plan to get to me.

So as it got darker and people started to get drunk already and the band played more music and people were dancing and I was with Collin and Brady and since I wore my red hood people started to call me Little Red Riding Hood again and I started to laugh and as I got more drunk well kind of I never drank before so this is my first time drinking without Leah finding out. "Hey isn't that Jacob with Embry" said Collin and I looked at him and he looked at me and so I got another drink and I graved Collin's hand and we started to dance more sexy like and Jacob was making me jealous and he aggravated me and as the dancing started to get faster and faster I saw Paul took my hand away from Collin and as we danced and people looked at me and so did Jacob saw and as I danced with Paul and I kissed him and I was so stupid to give him what he wanted from me. "You're doing this for him aren't you you're stupid Bitch" and as I told him this "why do you care I gave you what you wanted from the beginning" then as Paul picked me up from my waist he stared to kiss my neck and I let him do this to me and I blame myself because of the beer. As we started to kiss and I looked at Jacob I told Paul to let go of me and he wouldn't let go of me but I hit him in the face again stupid of me to hit him in the face but I'll heal and he said "Seth my dear Seth stop denying it you can't resist me just tell me to take you as mine" "no in hell I want you" "then why did you did those moves on me and you kissed me well bye and watch the show" then I was so fucking scared know since what he said and as he left to be the sick wolf he is. As I followed Jacob he said this "leave me alone what's the matter with you what do I have to do to make you stop" "I love you Jacob what are you doing with Embry you don't even like him" "I don't have to like him to get what I want" "you're a terrible liar I know you feel the way about you I'm not longer burning inside" "I'm never ever get you back since your little shit you did in front of the village" " you think I care what I did out there in front of the village Paul is nothing I want you" " go leave me alone go do your slutty business with someone else not me you whore" "Seth I'm wrong for you" "I don't care" then Jacob got me into a corner and we started to kiss then graved me by my waist and we kissed more " I could eat you up" said Jacob then we kissed more than he graved me and carried me to the hay house and out me down and we kissed more and he then kissed me in my neck and I moaned saying oh yea Jacob then he stopped for a little bit and then I said "don't you want me" then we took it further and he took of my shirt with on yank and he rip whole shirt then he took off his shirt and were about to do sex but then Sam said "Jacob are you there can you help us with the beer" then I said "go on helped them" and he gave me a smile and we both kissed and I think we are in the friends with benefit zone like right now. "hey were where you" said Brady and Collin and then I said " you know the hay house in the middle of the bar and the doctors place well me and Jacob were making out' then they gasped with excitement. Then all I hear were screaming and yelling saying the Alpha wolf Is here and I see a couple of Father Mason's Henchmen trying to kill the wolf but the wolf aka Paul was kick and took care of some of the henchmen and some if the villagers.

So as me and Collin cause we lost Brady in the rampage of people screaming and running I just hope he made it out alive and as people were going inside of the house and locking them up and some people were still out there trying to find a way inside safety including me and Collin and the I told Collin that we should go upstairs for safety and as we went upstairs we saw all the killing and trying to kill the fucking piece of shit of a wolf Paul is. So as the killing the wolf thing was kind of over and most of the men are dead I told Collin to run to my house cause it wasn't that far. Then as we were going to turn left to the closes route of to take to get to my house. But then the wolf was in our way to safety and It was looking at me and he knew I what it wanted

**PAULS'S WOLF TALKING IN THIS CHAPTER **

"Hi there Little Red Bitch why you leave me" "Collin its talking to me" "what are you talking about a wolf can't talk it's just an animal" then it growled at Collin "Seth come with me escape this village before I come and kill everybody I give you till the end of the Red Moon till you change your mind.

**END OF THE WOLF TALKING TO SETH**

So as father Mason came in I told Collin not to tell about what just happen here with me talking with the wolf. So as I saw dead bodies all over the floor blood and most of all I saw Jacob and Brady alive but then I saw Leah's dead body on the floor near the firewood camp art of the party and she was only family left in this god damn village beside grandma but she don't live in this village but then as I cried everyone saw that my only family was dead and then grandma came to visit after I send out a messenger to deliver a card to her and as she got her as quickly as possible and we buried her in the woods the only people that came were Jacob Brady Collin and Jacob's group and after Leah's burial was over I was planning to leave this place before I get anyone killed again but one person changed my mind and that was Jacob after what I've done to him so I stayed and tried to defeat Paul's sick game he calls trying to get me back


	5. Chapter 5

**SO I GOT A LITTLE REVIEWS BUT I DON' CARE BUT I GOT PEOPLE WHO FAVORITE AND FOLLOW THIS STORY AND THAT IS ALL IT MATTER AND I CAN'T TELL YOU HOW HAPPY I AM WITH THIS STORY SO KNOW BACK TO THIS STORY**

**CHAPTER 5**

**THEY'LL CALL ME A WITCH**

"You talk to the wolf" said Collin in a whisper voice "no it talked to us" said Seth "no it growled at us and did you understood it" "yes and please don't tell anybody they'll call me a witch" 'I won't tell anybody Seth."

"Go to holy grounds the wolf can't go to holy grounds and he can't come in daylight either in his wolf form" said father Mason then as me and Collin enter the Church we stayed there till morning.

But I wasn't that dumb and stay in the church I have to find Jacob and find out where Paul went. So as everyone went to sleep I went to the backdoor I was my secret hideout to get out of church and as then as I went into a little cave in the church I found the escape route out of this place and into harm of Paul. So then as I got out and found out that all the gates of the villages are all secure and there is no way out except the hideout I hid from the village since I got here and so then I was very quiet and so then I looked at every corner and then ran towards my destination. Then as getting to the escape and leaving before anybody else is dead. So as escaping I hid the place so nobody saw the exit to this awful place then as escaping I went to my house from the backdoor and graved my basket and my red hood so then I left and I had a sense that something bad is going to happen to me but I already had a curse and a broken heart and a psychotic werewolf alpha who is going to kill me for sex. But then as walking towards the woods I stumbled with Paul and I ran towards the village for safety because he can't be a wolf form now since the sun is out and he can't kill anybody right knows can he. So as running I fell and stumbled towards a tree and I was backing away like when I was 10 years old.

"hey don't you remember this" and I looked at him and I was crying "well I do remember it was 5 years ago when I killed your parents and almost raped you but I left since I didn't wanted to hurt you" but then I was picking myself up and I was going to run but he was blocking my way "then again his hand was coming towards my cheek and I was pancaking and I was about to give in to his sick game until he said this to me "hey little red BITCH here is your big bad wolf come and pleasure me with your sweet ass that I've been waiting for like 5 fucking years" then I was running but as I ran he tackled me to the ground and he was pulling my pants and he pulled my cape and my shirt also he took all his clothes of and I was already freaked out I've never been the submission and never been raped or fucked before and this is my first time being raped and fucked at the same time" but again stupid of me tried to leave him but he grabbed me from my waist and he then went all commando on me and his wolf was taking over and so I was struggling and as I saw his dick I was screaming and crying then he stick his 9 inch erection in my hole my hole and he stick it in and I wasn't prepared yet and I was moaning in pain.

"you like that don't you you slut" said Paul with a smirk in his face I was about to pass out from this pressure "why are you doing this to me" said Seth in a painful voice "because you left me for 5 fucking years all alone and I finally fucking found you kissing a guy in the woods called Jacob and and and and and you almost became his" Paul said it in an angry voice and he was pounding me more and more and I was so fucking tired that I was about to die of not breathing and my body was about to give out and he was still pounding my ass more and more and I was saying "P…Please …s…Stoooooooppppppp" the I cummed out and he then cummed in me and he said "you better be prepare cause you might be caring my pups."

Then I was worried and I fell in the ground naked and cold cause I was naked on a snow and I was thinking that I might be caring his pups and so as I was about to wake up I was thing maybe I should just die and let other peoples life matter and not matter my life and I should sacrifice myself for the people of La Push. But what good will that matter he is just going to kill them all to find me he will go in a rampage just to find a dead boy on the ground with his dead pups in the woods.

But I got dressed and ready to go back in and tell grandma about that the wolf talked to me and that I understood it. So as walking to my house I saw people in the front of my sister house and I was running and people saw me and they looked at me and felt even sad for me then I walked in and saw my grandma on the walls and said I'm coming for you Little Red Riding Hood and it smelled like blood and everyone looked at me and then Collin looked at me in anger and I was like "where is Brady" and he said "dead because of you you stupid bitch" then everyone looked at me and Collins bitch fight and then he said this "he is a witch he talked to the werewolf and the werewolf and Seth understood it" then everyone looked at me and even Jacob was there and he looked at me and then here came the big part father Mason was here and he listen to what Collin had said "excuse me did I hear that this boy talked to the werewolf and he and the wolf understood each other and so this boy must be a witch and we must destroy this werewolf that wants this boy" so then I was sent into the jail house for bringing this wolf to this village and so then after staying in the jail for at least they want me to die or lure Paul to his sick game

**JAKE POV**

"So after all this time I've been dating a witch and if he lure me he could have killed me but why do I still have feeling for him Sam can you help me with Seth and escape with him and live happily ever after with Seth" said Jacob "sure buddy I can help you" said Sam "but first we have to think of a plan and they are going to pull Seth in front of the town tonight" said Jacob then as talking about the plan to Sam I was still hurt that I was dating a witch and could have been kill you but people saw that love can kill you.

**Back to Seth**

As then as I got out of jail I was still handcuff and then father Mason told me it was time to kill the wolf I said "you're never going to kill the wolf he is very vicious" "we aren't going to kill him that easy you know if plan A isn't good we got plan B" and I said "what is plan B" "you my dear Seth you are going to kill him for us then' then he gave me thus metal mask that he made and represented shame to this village and so then walking towards the place where we use to out animals for any other bigger animals and I sat there to wait "you should all go know the wolf is coming" said father Mason then Collin came and told me this "you know what I am not sorry this is what you deserve you're too pretty to nice and to slutty this is what you deserve you slutty bitch" "go away Collin the wolf is going to get you anyways" said Seth. Then as I waited I looked at everyone who works for father Mason there were 8 henchmen and they were all in different hiding spots but I knew that Paul had this figure out and then I saw fire and I saw that someone was behind me and it was Sam "don't worry me and Jacob have a plan and it's to get you out of La Push" said Sam then Father Mason say that someone was seeing me escape but I knew that isn't the end then they shot Sam after I was free and I helped Sam to get up and we ran to safety and we hid from the henchmen. But I asked Sam where was Jacob and he showed me that he was trying to kill father Mason but then as I saw like 3 out of 8 henchmen fell from the top of the tower that Jacob killed and father Mason was all alone. Then he said "get Seth it's our only hope to killing this monster' then I saw the there is only 3 more henchmen left so that means Paul is right behind us.

**JACON'S POV **

As then as father Mason was all alone I grabbed my ax and try to kill him or to slow him down but then I heard one or two of his henchmen coming up but then the graved me by shoulders and my legs and as I tried to escape but no good they throw me inside of the metal elephant and looked me in but I couldn't escape.

Then as I me and Sam were being chase by the henchmen I was already too late father Mason was at the church "we want peace" "this is only for people who believe in god not a witch who brought this village misery" then all I heard where henchmen dying and then the wolf appeared and the father Mason grabbed me and took a sword to my neck and then the wolf came in closer and people came out of the church and father Mason took Sam to the church. "You want him then come and take him then the wolf came in closer and then father Mason threw me into the church for safety then the wolf slashed his right hand of and then i came in closer to the border of the church and the wolf was talking to me again "you can't run and hide from me Seth" "why not" "because you have my smell and my pups" and I was like "well by the way I'm going to kill them once they are born" "I'll give you till sunrise because the red moon is about to disappear and then after the red moon disappear this village will be nothing but a ghost town' then he left and father Mason grabbed me by my hair and thru me into the ground and I got up and grabbed his sword and said "you said that if anybody got bitten they were cursed and so this is for my safety and for the others" then I stabbed him and then I walked out and took Sam from one arm and took him to Emily's house so she can heal him. And so I still need to find Jacob and I don't want to leave without Jacob he needs me and I need him love is really a confusing game.

**WELL THERE YOU GO CHAPTER 5 AND I'M SAD TO SAW THIS BUT CHAPTER 6 IS GOING TO BE LAST CHAPTER OD THIS STORY BUT I STILL HAVE NIGHTMARES AREN'T SUPPOSE TO BE REAL AND DON'T WORRY I HAVE MORE STORIES TO GO BUT BEFORE I WANT TO FORGET I WANT TO GIVE A SHOUT OUT TO**

**TurnItUp03**

**The Betrayer Hunter **

**FreeSpirit15**


	6. Chapter 6

**SO THIS IS THE END OF LITTLE RED WOLF AND I'M HAPPY AND SAD BECAUSE I'M HAPPY THAT PEOPLE LIKE THIS STORY AND SAD BECAUSE IT HAS TO END AND THIS IS MY 1****ST**** STORY BUT ALL THOUGHT FUTHER A DO THIS IS CHAPTER 6 I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS IT BELONGS TO STEPHANIE MEYER AND THE STORIES AND MOVIES BELONG TO RED RIDING HOOD**

**Chapter 6**

**If you're going through hell, keep going**

So after killing father Mason and Paul still wants me and still I can't find Jacob my life is going through hell right know. Then I saw all the people still afraid of me and I wasn't going to let them be afraid of me or I think I can but then as walking in Leah's house I saw the door wide open and I thought maybe Paul killed another person. So then as stupid of me I went in it was quite and cold everything I saw was blood on the floor ceilings and the walls but then I saw Jacob but he looked unconscious so I didn't make a sound I graved my basket and my red hood and left but then I heard groans and Jacob woke up and then he said "Seth is that you" said Jacob in a hurt voice. "Yea it's me Jacob" said Seth "did Sam help you out" "Yea Jacob he helped me but he got hurt but not badly as you" "no need to worry about me I'm just worried about you Seth" but then he got up and I backed away cause I don't know what happen to him "you think I'm the wolf" said Jacob "please don't let me hurt you" then as I saw like some sort of scratch or a bite I can't tell if Paul bit him or scratch him. Then I stabbed him and I ran but the as I looked back he wasn't there anymore then as I went to the church and I had an Idea.

As walking towards the forest I was watching if Paul would find me like know. Then as I walked on more I saw the castle and I run all the way to the castle then I saw no then Paul "hi damsel in distress you came back to your knight and shining armor" "go fuck yourself Paul" said Seth in an angry mad voice "you know I can't do that plus you have my pups" then as I thought to myself that if I have his pups I can't run away plus I have his pups and their smell goes to Paul. "What did you do Jacob you bastard" "nothing you bitch I just scratch him" "good cause there must be a god cause you're the devil" "well you must be the devil's submission" after he said that he laughed and then as I ran I fell and I thought that it was the end of me but then Jacob came in and then they both started to fight and I was in pain since I fell and I felt pain from the pups kicking me and I was in serious pain then Paul came and he said "come on Seth you have to make me happy bring my kids to the world" "fuck you Paul I would rather die than let them bring them to this world where I would hunt them down" then as I was talking to Paul Jacob throw an ax in the back of Paul and then I saw my basket and I grabbed the hand of father Mason.

**FLASHBACK**

As walking towards the church I saw father Mason hand and I grabbed covered it with snow and then I left.

So then I stabbed him with it since he had silver finger nails and then as I dug in the fingernails and he then fell into the ground and it was finally fucking over I killed my alpha and then as his father died so did the pups. "aaahhh" said Jacob then I saw his arm and I saw the bite mark "he bit me" said Jacob then he ran towards the Lake I followed him until he stop and fell and then I told him everything and that I'm a werewolf like him but 5years ago that he bit me. Then we started to make out and he then spilled his seed in me and he then he said "if I stay I'm going to attack you like what Paul did so I have to go then control myself" then as I saw a boat to the ocean he then said "I'll be back" said Jacob "and I'll be waiting here Jacob"

And so that was the last time I saw Jacob and so 9 months have pass and I gave birth to a baby boy and I named him Nathaniel Black then as the village of La Push and I lived alone in my grandmother's house. Then as the people of La Push all the people are afraid of the night and no one is to brave to go outside the village and then as for me and my baby Nathaniel then I heard a growl and then I said "Jacob are you there I have someone you need to meet" then he came from the shadows in his wolf and he came towards me and he saw his baby boy Nathaniel then as he saw his baby and he left and I was happy to see him and know that he will come back and if you're going through hell keep going.


End file.
